Alliteration Abyss
|Row 3 info= |Row 4 title= |Row 4 info= |image = Image:Alliteration_Abyss.png }}Alliteration Abyss is an underwater area in Scribblenauts Unlimited. Maxwell's brothers Glum and Bubbles can be found here. This is an underwater level which has 2 Starites and 10 Starite Shards. Starite Shard Teethache! Problem: I have a toothache! Give me something to help me take care of my teeth! Solution: Give the great white shark a dentist. Tap Tap Tap... Problem: I swear this is one big aquarium! Create something you would find in an aquarium and I'll show you! Solution: Spawn a plastic coral reef for the scuba diver. Deep Sea Buddies! This Starite Shard unlocks Glum Problem: Create any mythical beast to be my friend! Solution: Give Glum a unicorn. It's a Gusher! This Starite Shard unlocks Bubbles Problem: The oil is leaking! Write something to plug up the vent! Solution: Place a plug on the source of the oil. Dolphin Family Ties! Problem: Our dolphin family is missing someone! Solution: Spawn a female dolphin for the other dolphins. Defender of the Seas! Problem: Give me something to bring law and order to the ocean! Solution: Give the Orca a policeman. Maxwell's Selection! Problem: I haven't evolved to live in the ocean! Help me be more like a whale! Solution: Apply the adjective 'aquatic' to the hippopotamus. Mental Mollusc! Problem: I'm not quite intelligent enough to get this sardine tin open! Help increase my intelligence! Solution: Apply the adjective 'smart' on the octopus. Treasure Haunt! Problem: I keep losing my gold coins! Help me find my haunted doubloon! Solution: Go to the left and there should be a jewelry box next to Bubbles. Empty it and grab the coin and give it to the pirate. Raise the Ghost Ship! Get the Starite Shard: Treasure Haunt first Problem: My ghost ship sank! Help me raise it to the surface! Solution: Apply the adjective 'buoyant' to the ship. Starite: The Food Chain Description: Help the scientist by creating a food chain for them to study! Problem 1: Help the scientist start a food chain! First, create an energy source for life! Hints *Create an energy source for life. *Where does the energy for all life on earth come from? *Create a sun. Solution: Spawn a volcano or a sun. Problem 2: Next, create a life form at the bottom of the food chain that can use that energy! Hints *Create a life form at the bottom of the food chain. *What kind of life form is at the bottom of a food chain? *Create seaweed. Solution: Spawn bacteria. Problem 3: Now create a vegetarian animal in the food chain to feed on the aquatic plants. Hints *Create a vegetarian animal in the food chain. *Animals that eat plants often live on the ocean floor. *Create a sea cucumber. Solution: Spawn a fish. Final Problem: Finally, create a predator at the top of the food chain that can eat anything! Hints *Create a predator at the top of the food chain. *Try a large complex animal, such as a mammal. *Create an Orca Whale. Solution: Spawn a shark. Starite: Undersea Tour Description: Create exciting scenes for the undersea tourists! Problem 1: We're on a submarine tour! The first stop is a shipwreck. Create three objects that you would find in a shipwreck. Hints *Create three objects that you would find in a shipwreck. *Besides a boat, you can find a boat's cargo in a shipwreck. *Barnacles are also known to grow on wrecked ships. Solution: Spawn a chest, a gem and a sword. Problem 2: Now the tourists want to see some dangerous wildlife! Create two dangerous sea creatures. Hints *Create two dangerous sea creatures. *Any aquatic carnivore will please the tourists. *An Orca Whale is a mighty predator. Solution: Spawn a shark and a giant squid. Problem 3: Now create two objects for an underwater battle scene that will astound the tourists! Hints *Create two objects for an underwater battle scene. *What kind of weapons do submarines use? *Submarines can be used to launch missiles. Solution: Spawn a torpedo and a bomb. Final Problem: Now we've arrived at the ruins of an ancient lost city. Although it looks a little plain! Create three ancient objects to impress the tourists. Hints *Create three ancient objects. *A lost city would have ancient landmarks. *Lost cities tend to be placed near volcanoes. Solution: Spawn ruins, a church and a temple. Alternatively, you can spawn anything with the adjective 'ancient'. Trivia * Alliteration is a repetition in a consonant of any word in poetry. * There is a giant turtle in the map that may be the World Turtle, which is also named as the Turtle of Time (find more about it here and here). The turtle can also be seen in Dot the Island, where its shell is the island itself. Category:Levels Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels Category:Areas Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited